With the continuous development of Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) technology and the popularization of smart terminals, more and more users access networks through the method of accessing the wireless access point in the WLAN by terminal devices. Normally, in places such as coffee shops, airports, railway stations, business hotels, shopping malls, large exhibition halls etc., the wireless access point is set up by the merchants or the management department of the place. The handheld terminal devices, laptops etc., which are internally or externally provided with a wireless network interface card can access the wireless networks through the wireless access points by users.
At present, either the information of the wireless access point which is currently accessed or a list of all the nearby wireless access point information that can be searched is generally displayed on the user terminal device. Generally, the information of the wireless access points displayed on the user terminal merely includes the name and the encryption or authentication mode of the wireless access point, so the displayed information of the wireless access point is too simple thereby degrading the user experience of accessing to the wireless access points. When there are multiple wireless access points available, it lacks determination basis for the users to choose a desired wireless access point to access. This problem is particularly acute as the popularization of using terminal devices to access wireless access points by users.